Restoration Of Balance
by Fantasyficcer86
Summary: Buffy receives a visitor at her door whom, brings her grim news indeed. Willow is still aggrieved over the loss of her beloved, Tara. Somebody shows up at Tara's graveside and offers Dark Willow an appointment, of sorts. What should she choose? Everybody meets their fate in one way or, another but what fate lays in wait for the Scobbies? There are plenty grim tidings afoot.


Restoration Of Balance:

The end of Buffy The Vampire Slayer And, The Beginning Of The Slayer Chronicles:

By Fantasyficcer86:

Disclaimer: Joss Wheadon owns this, I do not.

Introduction:

After her failed attempt to kill the other two of The Trio; Willow, whom has gone dark, is determined to seas everybody else's suffering via a dark energy source, a demonic temple. Xander is desperate to stop her. It seems like he had succeeded.

In the meanwhile, Buffy and Spike, are done. However, now Buffy is struggling to come to terms with her choices and, also the ongoing depression of which she still battles, due to being dragged out of Heaven not Hell, as her friends had at first thought, by Willow.

Overall, Dawn, Anya, Giles and, even Spike, are all coming down from the adrenalin high that had been the previous two to three days and, nights. Nobody really knows what to do aside from mill around Buffy's large house. Spike has his soul back.

Tara has died, Will, Wil, ever be able to repair the damage to her soul? This seems to be the only question which remains to be answered.

Note: This story is the second option that, I feel, Whedon could have taken with this arc. Given what we had to suffer through the Kennedy blunder, it quite possibly should have ended this way. Or, in the way in which War Of The Willows ended. You, the reader, decide. What would it have been like if we got to see a different Slayer each season after season 6, like Doctor Who with it's different Doctors? Yes, yes. All the same person, that's where Buffy would differ but...what if?

Tara: "I-I am you know."

Willow: "What?"

Tara: "Y-Y-Y-Yours."

Quoted from season 4 of the series.

Tara-Willow.

Chapter 1: Transference:

"I can't, can't do it Xand. I gotta. Just for this one last thing. She deserves it." Willow said placing her arms upon the ancient, cracked stone of the temple before her. Ignoring Xander's demands to stop it right now, she completed the transference.

"Willow What have you done?" Xander asked in sort of a calm panic and, confusion.

What she had done was to sort of, delete most of the extra good magic, which Giles had placed inside of her, into the temple then, she had taken the demoness's power. "Sleep." She told Xander as, with a white flash of light, it, the tranference, was done.

Xander had no clue what had hit him but, he did feel suddenly tired. No. This was Willow's trick. He had to fight it. Xander passed out instead.

It was becoming dawn, would be soon. Willow left Xander where he was, face down in the dirt. The pain just would not leave her. In her Minds eye Willow could see Tara's demise over and, over again. Her guts were twisting and, churning with that pain like a storm tossed sea. She felt as if she wanted to throw up but, she swallowed the feeling back, hard. Willow stood to her fullest height. She must not misstep, must not slip up, must not tire. She had to cling on to the fact that two of Tara's murderers were still at large. No federal prison cell mate was going to make them their bitch's, as they deserved, any time soon. No, no. It was time that she went full out on this and, ended it. Now was the time to kill Andrew and, Johnathan. She had felt the good magic Giles had gotten from the Deven Coven swirling around within her but, via the transference, she was now fully charged with dark power, having just now stolen it from the Demoness whom had ruled this temple. Willow would never forget Tara's final words. Her beautiful Tara. She had been So horrified.

"Your Shirt." Thud!

Those had been her love's final words. Willow had no clue what the Demoness would think about her temple being defiled with white magic but, then again, Willow didn't really care. Finding Andrew and, Johnathan was all that mattered to her now, that was it. If Buffy got in her way again well, she was determined that she had brought Buffy back from the dead and, she could put her back there once again, if that was, she must. Willow was focused, this time, she would not fail. The world had lived in pain for so long and, could some more. She would bring Tara vengeance or, die in the attempt. She wanted to die anyway but first, she must deal with the other two. Before making anymore plans, of suicide or anything else, she must be certain that she would take the remaining duo of the trio with her. Willow had no idea why she had not thought of her white shirt sooner when she'd been attempting to track, hunt, the low life in chief, Warren. Or, why she'd changed her entire outfit. the bloody, and not the dark, shirt was fine hell, she could've tracked and killed him naked. Clothes presented an image, nothing more. It did not effect her skills with the power in any way at all. Willow stopped thinking about this, it was dumb after all. She was going to go on a mini killing spree. Warren had left a kinda of a blood stain on her power and, she knew that she could track the other two through the connection between Warren, Andrew and, Johnathan. Marks upon your power were what happened when you harmed or, killed somebody with it. It was a reminder of the deed and, not at all a very pleasant one. It was a continuous ultimate gilt trip. Death was an action, that which if you acted upon it, it could not or, at least should not, be able to be undone. Willow went inside herself then. She probed around for signs of the other two very cautiously.

"Your shirt."

There they were again, Tara's words...her final utterance. Willow knew now what Giles had really done. A mind truck. The good power made her want to go to the temple to destroy the world. Boy Giles how that would have backfired if Xander hadn't been there huh? Willow thought. She picked up the cent, as it were, and now she was able to see Sunnydale as a whole. Okay, okay okay, okay. Willow thought. Magic Box is now the Magic Rubble Pile. Spike's krypt was devoid of even undead life, he wasn't home and, the others were not either. School was empty as well, aside from students. And...there! Buffy's house. Willow came back to herself with a jolt. She smiled as she took to the air. She loved flying especially when it meant that revenge would be at the end of this particular rout. "I'm coming for ya." She snarled. Willow kicked herself all the way to Buffy's house. It was obvious, where else after the jail broke? Duh Willow. Your smarter than that. More of the same of the Tara based misery montage played inside of Willow's mind as she flew.

"Your shirt."

Willow winced in pain as those last words of Tara's crept up upon her yet again. Oh but how she would enjoy this. "Your done." She spat.

Chapter 2: Messenger:

Buffy was tired, worried about Xander and, Willow whom should be back by now and, disgusted by herself and the decisions she had been making with Spike. What she needed was a nice hot shower and, a few hours of shut-eye. Not that that would make anything better but, it would help in the short term. Spike was in the basement, Giles stirring fitfully on the couch in the living room and, Dawn was...in the bathroom with the shower on full blast. Buffy could hear this as she approached the bathroom. She knocked on the bathroom door to see how long Dawn would be. Though Buffy should have known better. Dawn always took a long time in the shower. Long enough in fact, most of the time, for the shower to run out of hot water before Buffy or, anybody else in the over crowded house, could have a chance to take a shower. They had just had a house meeting about this very issue last week. They had only one bathroom after all and, they all had to share it. But before Buffy could dwell on this for very long, the down stairs door bell rang. Anya called up to Buffy. Buffy sighed to herself and, turned from the bathroom door. She was sweaty from the previous night too. It was a nice, cozy little set up they had going here. But still Buffy wished that it was only her and, Dawn. Not that she disliked anybody here, she loved them all it was just...too, tight quarters here with everybody.

"Hey! I didn't know that we had a door bell for the bathroom door!"Came Dawn's muffled voice from within the bathroom over the sound of Buffy's chance to get a hot shower, as the shower was pouring steam and still going full blast."Be out in a sec!" Dawn called. There was a loud thud. "Aww damn it! Ow! I dropped the shampoo on my foot! Stupid shampoo bottle! Why do ya gotta be so big huh?!" For Dawn's part, she just hated the smallness of the but, not much else.

"Buffy! Door for you!" Anya called almost at the same time as Dawn's latter call from the shower. Anya stood in the front hall.

Buffy stood in the middle of the upstairs hall and yelled at the top of her lungs also, hey everybody else was doing it right? She remembered the Flistones from Xander cartoon Saturday mornings. "Wilma!" Buffy screamed. There was no laughter.

"Are you quite alright Buffy?" Giles's voice called up the stairs. He sounded concerned. After all, what was she yelling for? Giles was looking forward to just another wonderful day of being alive, after Willow that was remarkable, then he saw their callers. "Oh dear Lord." He muttered.

Oh well. Nobody ever got her sense of humor. "Coming." she called walking toward the top of the stairwell leading down into the front entry way of the large house. The first things she saw when she got down into the front hall were three people standing in her front doorway and, a grim expression upon Giles's usually calm yet absent minded and, kind face. There was a tall blonde haired woman in black armor, taller than Giles and, a slight of build Englishman and, a black robed being. The hood was up so Buffy could nothing of the face. It looked at Giles whom still had on his torn black pants and, sweat shirt of the night before. Giles looked at some sort of a loss. "So what's with the grim here people?" Buffy asked in falsely cheery voice. Hell even she knew it was falsely cheery.

"There is very grim business afoot of which we must conduct Buffy." Giles said gravely. "A duel." Giles added even more quietly.

"A...duel?" Buffy asked slowly, confused. "What do you mean? If your talking about Wil-"

"I warned her not to mess about with those kinds of magics. I warned her good and, properly on more than a fair few occasions." Giles sounded now as if he were holding up a one sided sort of conversation with himself.

"Willow." Anya broke in. "You mean Dark Willow?"

"Yes." Said Giles, after whipping away a small tear from the corner of his eye, he cleared his throat.

"What, what is going here?" Buffy asked, feeling the walls closing in on her.

"If I may?" Giles asked the robed figure, whom nodded once very crisply Giles then turned back to Buffy. A duel of succession."

"Huh?" Buffy asked.

"Do not interrupt me just now Buffy this is rather sever news I have for you." He waited until Buffy closed her mouth firmly and, gestured for him to go on. "Now. It is a very rare event but in some cases there have been violators of the ancient order of the Slayer code, violators of the prophecy. Sometimes there were Slayers whom came back from the dead via the breaking of the natural order of things. There were only two Slayers whom I can recount whom broken this order. The first one had a pact with a demon to bring her back from the dead after she went up against a Hell God of vast power. She had to fight to the death against her, would be, successor. The successor won because of the influence of the female being whom you see before you in the black robe. A keeper of the prophecy, she works with the powers that be. By the way, that second is you. Willow tor you out of Heaven and now you see your opponent before you." How I hate this, Giles thought.

"Why didn't this happen with Kendra or, Faith?" Buffy asked.

Because, you were brought back via natural means, revived in other words." Giles said as if it should be obvious to everybody. "This time you were tron from Heaven, or so you told us all anyway. The rule of two cannot exist because of mistakes like what Faith did, turn. Things like her working for the Mayer can't be Buffy, you must understand that, I'm sorry. If I resist I too will be killed, on the spot. Tainted Watcher."

"What about Dawn?" Buffy asked refusing to believe this crap. "I can't leave her, you know that."

"I will see to her, and, Xander plus, Anya. Willow will help too I am certain of it." You must die but you are being allowed the dignity of fighting back, you will loose though. The Keeper will see to that. Giles looked as if he might burst into tears. It is equal to the metal of valor you Americans have." He added. "You have battled bravely, and, now, so you must this one last time, as well."

"The duel will take place this day at the hour you mortals call, noon." The robbed keeper said in a deep powerful voice, obviously laced with magic in every word.

"This is whom you will be battling against." The other Watcher, for that must be who he was, said in a calm, cool tone of voice. "Her name is Vika. You will choose your weapon, now.

"Doombreaker." The woman, Vika, said. "My double bladed sword. She added by way of explanation. She had a thick accent. So thick that you had to listen closely if you wanted to understand her at all. Russian it was perhaps?

"Your fair wells will be stated by the appointed time. You will be standing upon the field of combat at the appointed time or, I will kill you myself. Understood?"

"Where'll be the venue?" Giles asked the robed figure.

"Here at Noon." The keeper stated.

Giles only nodded once, understanding the Keeper meant the front lawn. Normally he would have disagreed to a duel in broad daylight in front of Buffy's home but, the Keeper had its ways of masking the fight from onlookers or, passers bye. "What will it be Buffy?" Giles asked. "Mr. Pointy?"

"No. Just me. No weapons. I want to see Mom again." Buffy said quietly. As the three left the house Buffy explained herself. "I was dragged out of Heaven, back here by Willow. That Keeper was right. I don't like it but it was right. I should be dead. Willow should not have brought me back. I have no idea why she did in the first place, stupid on her part really. I mean and, Dawn will be a little girl forever for all we know. She's only some mystical key given to us by who really knows who. I love her but, that's all memories put there by those guys. Giles I just want to go and, stop all the nightmares." The three figures saw themselves out of Buffy's house. She was very glad to see them. Buffy sighed.

"I see. I agree and, disagree. I should have, by all rights, had about three Slayers under my charge by now. That is true. But I don't want you to as much as I did not want your Mother to leave. I will miss you far too much, Jinny all over again, see?" Giles gave voice to a chesty sigh. "Oh God what are we going to do?" There was a noise behind them and they spun. Giles brought his babbling to an end.

"I always knew you wanted to leave me." Dawn sniffled, sitting on the steps wearing nothing but a Mickey Mouse towel around her slender, pale shoulders.

"I'll go. Anya said softly as she ran after, a now sobbing, Dawn to her room.

"Oh damn." Giles said savagely. "I wish she wouldn't do that." He raised his eyebrows at himself. "I mean the neakin up. upon people not the sob- Oh, forget it."

"Yeah." Was all Buffy could think to say.

"What are we going to do about our, uh, guests for lack of a better term?" Giles asked curiously.

For there were two, as Giles called them, Guests, staying right now in her basement. Andrew and, Johnathan. They had been part of a three man team lead by Warren, whom had been flayed alive via Willow's dark powers. Now they were here.

"Don't know. Jail's broken. But don't you worry. We will not let em walk." Buffy said.

"Yes we must do something." Giles said musing to himself. "But what? We caught them but now what, I ask you Buffy."

"Dunno." Buffy said, as Giles passed her and she went to make some coffee. Before Buffy got to the kitchen however there was an almighty, world ending sound. CRASH! Giles went flying into the stairwell as Buffy was thrown into the kitchen and, over the kitchen island coming to rest against the fridge. Where there used to be a front door, there was now a backhoe sized hole where it once was. Plaster dust billowed everywhere chocking and, blinding everybody. The whole of the house shook with a deep, concussive...boom! Which, followed immediately after everything went to plaster dust Hell. Glass and, other debris flew through the air, landing everywhere. Buffy climbed to her feet and, walked out to the now annihilated living room. Buffy saw an apparition calmly striding through it all. Buffy knew at once that this had been the cause of the explosion. Had the duel begun early? She debated with this for only a few moments before the form morphed into a young woman. All in dust and, blood covered black clothes. "Oh no." Buffy said, wincing. She would know that stature anywhere, even if blindfolded. It was her best friend, Willow.

"Willow?" Giles muttered stupidly. "But that's a type of tree, isn't it?" Giles shook his throbbing head a bit. He wondered if he had been concussed. But, everything came into focus in only a moment or two. What a jolt though.

"Where are they Buffy?" Dark Willow asked as if she were inquiring about a set of china plates. Utterly devoid of all semblance of emotion at least, vocally.

Chapter 3: Reckoning:

Giles it's Willow!" Anya screamed shoving Dawn back up the stairs, as they had come down to see what the noise was.

"Willow? How is she?" Giles asked. He sounded as if he were dazed and, concussed. "Oh yes, I see her now. Hi there Willow. Nice day isn't it? Oh. I can see now, you are still evil. Wanting to, uh, kill people?"

"Yes. And it will be a great day once I find Andrew and, Johnathan." Willow responded. "Come on Giles you know that even if your trick with the white magic had worked, I would still at least want their blood. Obviously."

"I can't duel you again, no magic. Besides, I'd be flattened, again." Giles seemed to have fallen into the habit, he always had of babbling when nervous. "Uh, trick?" Giles seemed to ask himself. "Oh...that, uh, trick. Right. Well, all out of those now. Besides...as I've said...you have the run of the litter now. I can't stop you anymore. Like I ever could. You never listened to me either." Giles groaned, getting to his feet gingerly. "Just two then. Well go ahead I could not care less anymore."

"Giles!" Buffy shouted in reproach. We, we gotta talk about this again obviously. I am sentenced to die for being alive because of you at noon today. I will not take this crap again." Buffy said, anger creeping into her voice as she edged towards the basement door. She had to buy Spike a couple of moments to get them through the door down there and, gone. She stomped three times as the signal which they'd agreed upon saying, "Bug, big fat ugly bug.", as she did this.

"Where are they!" Willow screamed. "Oh wait, In the basement, right, okay." Willow then blew a hole in the floor at her feet and, jumped into it.

"Great signal plan Buffy. Buffy chided herself. Willow was not that dumb. Buffy could hear everything that happened in the basement. This was despite the fact that the second explosion damn near cost her her hearing. If she didn't get down there and right now, it was going to get bad.

"Aww gee. Not this again." Andrew begged.

"Willow!" Giles called into the hole in the floor. "Your going to go to a Hell dimension for this you understand!"

"Not for murdering two murderers!" Willow called back.

"Oh dear Lord." Giles said as a vicious blast of lightning made the whole house quake violently. There came the rancid odor of burnt flesh. Giles vomited all over the living room floor. Buffy wanted to too but, she controlled the urge. Andrew's screams for mercy had been cut off, permanently. As Giles stood straight again, he saw Spike hauling ass with an obviously protesting Johnathan. Spike stopped, knocked the boy out and, fireman carried him the rest of the way across the field of Giles's line of sight. It had been the view the front living room windows had afforded him. "Willow you must stop this."

"One to go." Was all she said as she hopped out of the hole and, prepared to fly out of the house. That is when Buffy tackled Wilow from behind.

"Your going to stop this!" Buffy yelled. Giles joined in. The three of them went sliding across the front room floor and, slammed into the Grandfather clock which, fell on them. They were all still fighting when Anya and, Dawn returned from upstairs.

"Oh yeah. I forgot, I stole powers from a demoness. No burn out factor and, I can teleport." She did the latter leaving Buffy and, Giles tangled for a moment. They got back to their feet. Willow was nowhere to be seen. Willow had escaped them.

"Damn...it...all!" Giles screamed at the top of his voice. He had yelled each word slowly with pauses between each word so he could pound his fists upon his upper legs. Stupid heavy clock, that had hurt but, that pain was distant for now.

Buffy was just as angry. "Shit." She said, brushing bits of clock off of herself.

Spike was dragging an utter bleeding moron with him now. This dumb ass was going get him killed along his own stupid self. He tried to keep to the trees and, house line but, the sun still got him here and, there. He was just expounding upon the great values the -F- word held for somebody whom was extremely miffed when he heard a cold voice. "Oh bloody no." Spike groaned.

"Just like sperm in a rape case, under the right light, it always shows up in the carpet. Hello Johnathan, goodbye Johnathan." Spike tried to protest but, it was far too late to save the boy. For Willow had already, via her power, twisted Johnathan's head around in a full circle and a half, he was dead. Willow then threw spike into the sunlight, again through the usage of dark, sinister energies and, teleported to Tara's graveside. Willow made her final decision. After an attempt to bring Tara back like she did Buffy did not work at all, not even a stirring of wind, she knew what she would do, what she had to do for her peace of mind. Willow stood. Before she could do it, a voice from behind her, stopped her. She turned and, saw a humanoid creature, with small horns on his head, standing there. Willow nearly blasted him too.

Xander made it back to town, thumbed a ride to the magic box, before remembering it was closed for good for obvious reasons, and, finally made the decision to walk to Buffy's house. He was still trying to think and, remember what had happened to him. "Woah. What the hell happened?" He asked a dazed looking Giles when he arrived shortly before noon.

"Willow happened Xander." Giles said. "Destroyed the house, the remaining duo of the trio then, nearly killed Spike, only just managed to save him from the sun. Damn near kill Buffy and, I as well. I am afraid the news gets worse from there."

"How worse?" Xander wanted to know.

"Buffy is going to die today to bring balance to the way of things." Giles said putting up a brave front. Xander being their long time friend Giles threw out the notion he had of holding the truth from Xander, he did deserve to know what was coming.

"Come on Giles, you and I both know that you don't have a sense of humor."

"I am deadly serious Xander, Buffy is preparing now." Giles then filled Xander in on all that had gone on.

"Well, that's bogus." Xander said.

"Agreed." Giles said motioning for Xander to come all the way into the house "But, do be careful of the hole in the front hall floor here."

"Wow. Well, what happened?" Xander asked. Giles got himself some tea and, Xander some hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and they sat. Giles told Xander the whole sorted tale. When he had gotten it all out Buffy walked back into the living room.

"My name is Skrowythomaphaxus, the -y- is silent. Or, Joe if you'd rather call me that instead." The demon, now standing in front of Willow, said in a cultured tone of voice, in response to Willow's baffle look. He wore a nice light grey three peace corporate tycoon sort of suit and, well shined black business shoes, plus a friendly smile.

"Hello." Willow said wearily. "If you are here to kill me, not in the mood." Willow said now in more of a growling tone.

No, no. You misunderstand me. I am not here to kill you. And, if I were there is much you could do about it so, why show up here? I am not the one whom is contemplating suicide my dear young Wiccan...you are. And before you go into shock, yes I can into your mind as much as you can see into mine. No. I am here to make you an offer I...dare say...you can't refuse."

"A Godfather reference from a demon, how...original." Willow muttered to herself more than to the demon, whom heard anyway. The demon chuckled.

"Look I used one of your pop culture references and doing that, look Mummy no hands." The demon said cheerily. "Now then. Want to hear the offer, young Wiccan? Hmmm?"

"Name's Willow...Dark Willow." Willow. "I will hear it then I will see you out of here and, away from Tara. Talk, I'm listening." Willow figured, why not? This would be amusing then, she would kill this...Joe demon. After that, well, she didn't know for certain just yet.

Joe sat down upon, (Rita Burns 1910-1990), gathered himself, cleared his throat then, made the offer. "Well, I want you." He stated business like. That is, I am a vengeance demon and I would like you to become one and work for me, Willow."

Chapter 4: "Full inffil":

"Oh please Excuse me." Giles said as he went to answer the phone, which was ringing in the kitchen. Avoiding the rubble meant that he picked up on about the twelveth ring. It had to be important though because people normally gave at about the sixth or, so. Giles wondered whom it could have been as he had spoken to Angle just last evening about a demon issue he was having in L.A, he had needed some intelligence on an ancient form. It's origins and, way of protocall for disposal had been lost long ago. Also, every single person around here was accounted for so, whom was it calling the house, he wondered. Giles thought this as he attempted not to break his neck crossing the rubble riddled living area and, the front hall. It couldn't be Willow could it? Giles took a deep breath, staunching the pang of pain he felt over the loss of poor, poor Tara. There would be sever consequences for Willows actions she'd committed this day. So he was utterly shocked when he heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Buffy?"

"U-Uh, no. Giles actually." Giles said.

"Well, look. We got full infil here."

"Full- uh...what?" Giles asked, trying to keep up and, get over his shock.

"Full on, all out infiltration. Keep up."

"Uh... huh? Oh! Right, right. Infiltration uh, where again?" Giles verbally stumbled.

"Oh great. This could take a while huh? Well, here goes." The voice said sighing, aggravated and, annoyed.

"You would be more powerful you understand?" Joe asked Willow. They were both seated now. Joe on his tomstone and, Willow on the grass beside Tara's grave. She stroked Tara's grave stone a few times, thinking many deep and, very dark thoughts. No burn out factor what so ever. And, of course, by that I mean your body would not eventually disintegrate or, incinerate as a direct of your fairly powerful technique. Take in enough energy...good or, bad...and that is what would happen." Joe folded his well kept hands in his lap and smiled as if her were sharing a secret with Willow. "No one of your friends even has to know. Not even the one you humans call, Anya. And yes, I know her. And, so?"

Passing over his kinda weak sales pitch, Willow looked up at Joe through her scarlet eyebrows, her green eyes glittering with a deep, powerful needful, rage and, painful weary acceptance. "How is it you found me and, came to me?" Willow asked very quietly. Human ears would have prompted a, what, from somebody but, Joe heard her. Willow then gazed at Tara's gravestone. I have to choose between this power and, Tara. But the thing is; she's gone from my life now so, the power is all I have left in my life. Oh damn it. What do I do? Willow thought to herself over Joe's next words.

"Had a call about a very pissed and, quite a talented Wiccan. I mean to say. The flaying of one Warren, whatever his Surname was, was honestly inspired. That vengeance will be talked about, within my circles, for many centuries to come, mark my words."

"That fast." It was not a question

"It was." Joe the demon agreed, chipper as a song bird.

"Mmmm...I'll have to think about it, give me time?" Willow asked Joe. "I kinda need to well, meditate on it."

"Fine, fine. You have until sunset." Joe said. Have other folks to uh, see."

"Fine." Willow said. "Have a question, I need answered." Willow said.

"Yes?" Joe asked. Joe knew what it would be. Humans in pain were oh so very predictable, powerful Wiccan and,able to kill him or, no.

"Will this vengeance power help me bring her back to me, Tara?" Willow breathed in a small voice, hoping against all hope. Fingers crossed and all.

"No not the vengeance part of it however, there are ways." Joe said. Joe said as in the tone of somebody teasing a donkey with a carrot on a string.

"Fine go and, let me think a while." Willow said abruptly.

"Remember, sunset." Joe said, vanishing.

"Right, sunset." Willow said, gazing at Tara's grave again. A montage of their love and, life together played for her within Willows mind. As if the surface of the gravestone were some sort of seer's sphere. Willow folded her legs beneath herself, clasped her hands in her lap and, began to meditate. She lost herself in the meditation and, her surroundings.

Yeah. It had been a crappy place to be, prison. She had only stayed in it for about a year or, so. But, when a vampire and, demon gang came in, in the guise of "Mortally dangerous prisoners", things became interesting. She'd killed the leader, not knowing that there were two leaders, and was placed in solitary confinement. "The hole." After being released from solitary she'd done some sneaking around. She had found out a great deal of stuff that had made her go, "Oh shit, oh fuck.", on more than a fair few occasions. The prison or, the block of which she was being held, was being overrun by vamps and, demons alike. Yeah they fed off of the other inmates but, that was just the beginning. After a good many of the guards, all of them in the end, and the Warden also; they were planning to use the place as a base of operations. She had snuck into the vents of the place and, heard a conversation that made her have to escape and, warn the crew.

"We got the key and, we are going to use it tomorrow my Lord." A vamp had said.

"Good. I have waited out this war for far too long. I will return tomorrow and end it by slaughtering the Slayer and, eating or, torturing everybody else." A deep, menacing voice had said. "Nothing will stand in my way for I am the first and, only Evil."

She placed a quarter in the slot and, dialed the only phone number she remembered from her post coma days.

"Hello?" A man's voice had asked.

"Yeah, hey is Buffy there? We got full inful here. I gotta talk to her." Shocked silence on the other end of the line.

"Full...what...exactly?" The Englishman asked.

Chapter 5: Noon Duel:

"Who did you say it was?" Giles asked.

"Oh Giles come on. Just go get B will you?"

"Got it, uh, covered. Uh...oh, dear Lord...where is she?"

"Xander." Giles snapped, Xander was just standing there like a pole axed cat.

"I'll find her. I am Mr. Find that Gal man Sir." Xander stopped in his tracks. "Never mind, she is right here Sir." Xander said sarcastically. Turning about in a circle. Xander kenw where Buffy was but, didn't want to bother her when she wanted to be alone with Dawn then, his problem was solved.

"Come on G where is she?" Faith asked if possible more urgently.

"It's Faith Buffy. Giles told Buffy whom was coming down the stairs having talked with Dawn. Dawn looked like she had been sobbing pretty hard. "Xander stop kicking rubble into the Willow hole, good Lord did that ever sound wrong." Giles first demanded of Xander then, said to himself. This was as he passed Buffy the white plastic telephone receiver or rather, he attempted to.

"Hello?" Faith yelled. "Hello! Hello! Hello!" Faith kept yelling.

"What? Hi, yeah.?" Buffy said and, asked disjointedly.

"I will thank you to please not strangle me with damn phone cord Buffy." Giles muttered as he did a sort of limbo dance from under said cord. After nearly being strangled via said cord, Giles huffed a breath and, polished his glasses upon his still dirty and, now dust covered shirt. "Oh damn it all." He muttered. Great. Now he could see nothing as he put them back on but the white of the plaster dust, close up. Giles sighed and, shook his head. "This reminds of the time Willow blinded with a spell." He said to himself. "All this talking to myself, I am going mad, I am certain of this fact." Giles continued to himself. Giles just stood there and listened in on the following phone conversation between Faith and, Buffy.

"Hah! Now you look like a mix between Elton John and, Stevie Wonder." Xander mocked.

"Oh do shut up Xander before I strangle you with this very phone cord." Giles muttered.

"Touchy." Xander muttered and, then he quieted.

Hello, Faith?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. What the hell is going on over there B?"

"Oh, where to begin." Buffy said more than asked.

"Yeah well, shut up a sec. I escaped prison and, I need to crash at your place, can I?"

"Oh why not? We have had dark Witches, vampires, demons and, ancient assassins stop bye lately so, what's an ex-con?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Yeah well, got some four one one for ya and, I am just outside a gas station on the other side of the bronze. Comin soon to a Buffy hide away near you. That's my twenty, if I steal this dude's car, my E.T.A will be about fifteen. Kay?" Faith asked. In a rush.

"Hey your not stealin my car!" A guy's voice broke in on Faith's end of the line. He sounded angry.

"E.T.A away." Buffy said, hoping Faith wouldn't hurt the guy too badly.

"Five by five B. See ya in fifteen." Faith hung up.

"Great. See ya in fifteen." Buffy muttered to the white phone receiver then, she hung it up. Buffy remembered then a time when Faith had knocked her into this wall phone. The first one had been yellow but, they'd needed to buy a new and, this one was white. The things one recalled from their lifetime were odd when one was preparing to die. The microwave digital blue-numbered clock read, eleven sixteen A:M. Buffy would see her Mother again in less than an hour from now.

Spike was pissed. Well, at least now he had a new skylight to be proud of. Once he'd been chucked into the sunlight, he'd hauled his ass through Buffy's basement window. Spike did not like the look of Willow. That girl had some severe issues to sort though. Suddenly bits of wood and, other bits came raining down into his little hidey hole. "Hey quit it!" He yelled just as Spike heard Rupert tell the person, it turned out to be Xander, to stop it. "Damn it." Spike muttered. "These bleeding burns hurt." He would heel but, it would take time. Through his new skylight he'd heard that Buffy was fated to die this day. Funny, it was nothing sexual any longer but Spike suddenly found that he did not want Buffy dead anymore. Stupid soul. He would feel sad about it now, again, stupid soul. "What has my undead life bleeding come to?" He muttered. Spike knew that he could do nothing about it but, that did not staunch the pain of the impending loss. Hell he now even felt bad about Joyce's death and, Dawn, now that she would have no one to look after her and all. Boy. This having a soul really did suck the big one didn't it? Well, now what would he do? "What do you think, eh?" Spike asked Andrew's ruined corpse. They had stuck the other boy, Johnathan, down here with him too.

"Spike! Hey Spike!" Buffy's voice.

"Yeah? I'm still here! Your friend did a number on me!" Spike called back.

"Good! Just listen to us. There is going to be something we need your help to fight, we Think!" Buffy called. "Just listen to us from down there okay!"

He would fight, that's what he'd do. "Fine!" Spike called back. "And, ow!" Spike called.

"Alright we got somebody coming over so come into the living room everybody, accept for Spike who is still heeling!" Buffy called to the house at large. Mainly to Dawn and, Anya whom were still up stairs. Making beds or, whatever. As Dawn had seemed to have calmed down. Buffy wished that she could. This duel was still weighing very heavily on Buffy's mind.

Faith parked the car, a navy green eight eight Chevy camaro in fair shape, a little sideways on Buffy's front lawn. Who cared, it was parked. She would have knocked on the door, only it was no longer there. Xander greeted her where should have been. "Hey Xand!" Faith chirped smilingly. Faith thought the poor boy would faint. God you bone a guy once and, he worshiped you. Though, Faith reflected, it was fitting in her case. She was flawless in that regard at the very least.

"Who are you?"

That came from some teenager. There was an older chick standing beside her. In response, Faith looked down at her watch, she'd stolen from a now dead vampire prison guard. Eleven thirty one, it read. Fifteen give or, take. Faith shrugged. "I'm Faith little girl." Faith said smiling at the teen chick in front of her.

"I'm not a little girl."

The girl protested. "Yeah okay you know what? If your still a virgin at fifteen or, whatever age you are, to me, you are a little girl. I was workin the pole by fifteen and, lost my cherry at fourteen, almost." Faith said. Faith looked around the smashed up house, now she looked, it was pretty trashed. "Had a wild demon orgy I see. And without me and all. My feelings are kinda hurt." Faith said, really just taking it all in and, deducing what could have done this much damn damage to the Summers innersanctum.

"Willow did this.' Giles said. "But it's a long story of which we do not wish go into at the moment, if you do not mind, Faith." Giles said firmly.

Something had beat hm up pretty bad too. He was sporting a half a dozen cuts on his face and, neck and, he had two pretty awesome shiners. Faith knew about Willow and, Tara and, the magic. Faith knew too the only reason why Willow had done all of this, which was pretty unbelieveable really. Faith was not stupid. Unless Willow and, Tara had run wild with their power, Faith could tell what had happened. Willow got hooked on the dark juice, something bad went down with Tara, the only person who'd been able to control Willow and now, all hell had broken loose. Of one form or, another. Faith also knew that it could not have been Tara. Faith didn't know the girl for too long but, she knew enough to know that Tara seemed more, grounded, than Willow. Under more control "Got it." Faith said seriously.

Giles looked into Faith's eyes and, saw that she did. "Well, you've managed to work out the jest of it at least. You were never a stupid girl Faith. Despite everything, it is good to see you again."

"Yeah okay. Are ya gonna listen to my skinny or, not." Faith said by way of brushing off Giles's mushy crap. She smiled too at him though, to show that she agreed. And, to Faith's surprise, she did mean it.

"Hey everybody. I'm gonna die in the next twenty minutes or, so. Could we move this along, Faith, what do you have to say?" Buffy asked all in a rush. "Talk loud for Spike." Buffy added.

"Hello Faith!" Spike's voice called.

"Fighting for you guys?" Faith asked, to which, Giles nodded slowly. "Well, your gonna need em."

"Uh, why is it we're going to uh...as you put it...need em?" Giles asked.

"Because if you don't have em your, we, are gonna die. Boy G. For a guy with a double masters brain you sure miss the obvious don't ya?" Faith asked casually. "Man." Faith added. "Be nice to have Willow here too. I can tell she's become real damn strong since I last saw you all. Me B and, that other chick Willow told me about that one time, Kendra wouldn't stand a chance against Willow now. And, that's some high ass praise coming from some one like me. Like pickin apples in a orchard. That should tell you guys how seriously janked up this sitch is. Cause you see, I don't speak no country girl like...ever." Faith said to the shock of all. "Yep we're in for one hell of a fight. What's this bout killin yourself B?" Faith asked as an after thought. "We kinda need all hands here. I mean, this is gonna to get radically nasty."

Giles saw the truth in Faith's words at once. She would not say the things she was saying unless she were deadly on target here. "How is it we are all, uh, in trouble Faith?" Giles asked.

"Screw it." Faith muttered, plopping down on the sofa as everybody stood. They were gazing at her as if she were the second coming or, something. "Come to B's everybody. The only place where a person who isn't even a vamp can get their ass dusted." She said this in a bad commercial voice over voice. The sofa had about a foot thick layer of white plaster dust on it's seats and, back. "Big bad's comin. The big bad. The King of all that is dark and, blah, blah, blah. He's sick of this war and, is going to finish it, soon." Faith said crisply. "That's all I got." Faith said, crossing her hands behind her head.

"Likely story, what war?" Xander asked sharply. Giles overrode him.

"The finale of humanity." Giles whispered softly in awe.

"It is time."

Everybody jumped, aside from Faith whom was sitting on the dust covered sofa, and had a good view of the front, uh, hole. "Hey that's good. You ain't got a front hallway anymore B. You gotta front hole way." Faith smiled to herself smugly.

This former statement, "It is time.", came from the Keeper Of The Prophecy. "The one whom was born to protect humanity is dead. By right." The Keeper said.

"Who's the freak show in the black robe?" Faith asked, looking down her nose at the black clad ominous form.

"It's here to kill Buffy!" Spike called up from the basement.

"Yes." Buffy said, grim faced.

"What?" Faith asked.

"Incorrect." The Keeper said. "The one called Vika is to kill the current Slayer. You must be the other Slayer. The one known as Faith."

"Oh what? So your just goin round killin Slayers now, is that it?" Faith said, springing to her combat booted feet in a flash of alluring yet deadly speed. The supernatural speed of a Slayer. "Well, come on then. Lets do it bitch! You I got bigger problems to deal with right now but, I wouldn't mind a good old fashioned warm up. We all need B in this fight, the world does, I do. So yeah, if your gonna kill her your gonna have to go through me first. So lets do this thing, come on."

"Agreed." The Keeper said, gestured with it's hand and Faith went flying back on to the sofa with a grunt and, a large puff of white plaster dust.

"No, stop. I'll go with you."

"The hour draws nigh no longer one called Buffy. It is the hour of which you humans call Noon."

Dead, cold just like her corpse would be was the sound of this things voice. Buffy nodded accepting the fact that she was about to die. "I'm ready, lets go." She said.

"Gotta see this, your going to regret this." Faith muttered joining Giles, with whom she stood shoulder to shoulder. Xander came too along with Anya and, Dawn.

The other Slayer waited on the front lawn of the Summers Home. The other Watcher and, now the Keeper, by her sides. They stood grimly silent. "Giles."

The other Watcher said by way of greeting, which seemed odd as they had not greeted each other before now. "It's really great that you all came to watch me die." Buffy said sarcastically.

"Chandler." Giles said by way of a return greeting to the other Watcher. The two Watchers nodded once to one another. It was a silent agreement that, no matter what, neither of them would interfere during these, proceedings. Giles polished his now washed glasses on his newly acquired dish cloth, which he had swiped from the kitchen. He put them back on.

The other Slayer glanced at the party before her. They seemed to be all covered in a fine white dust of some sort. Why? Was this a strange pre-battle custom? Or, some kind of an odd strategy? She hated it but, it would not work. Vika hated this because this day she killed not a vampire or, a demon but a comrade in arms, another Slayer, as hard as that was to believe. That another Slayer walked the earth. Wait, but it seemed that two walked the earth, no, three, including herself. "Odd." She said. How she did hate this. She had not made certain that the Keeper was what it said. Vika had recognized authority and, was about to do what she was told to. An easy victory, so said the Keeper, how she hated this. She drew her beloved double bladed sword, Doombreaker, and, kissed the blade with great reverence.

"Doombreaker." Chandler said. "An awesome weapon indeed, you will feel no pain Buffy. I swear it to you."

"Shut up!" Faith called from the hole porch. "B's come though this before. I know this cause she's threw down with me before. Get that bitch B!"

No wind stirred even so much as a blade of grass. Buffy stood in the middle of her own front lawn, waiting for it all to end. She took up a martial arts stance.

"You choose no weapon?" The Keeper asked Buffy.

"Got it in one, I want to see my Mother and, leave this place." Buffy said heavily. Buffy had told Dawn that she would always be looking down on her. She had peace of mind, was ready to leave this world behind. Buffy nodded to Faith, who had no idea.

"No. This is a selfish request. You will die by mine own hand here and, now if you choose no weapon. This is an honor not the grant of a wish." The Keeper said.

"Mr. Pointy, I want Mr. Pointy then. Giles?" Buffy said. Giles tossed her the steak. Kendra had given it to her, before dieing in open single mortal combat herself against Drusilla. Buffy took up the stance again. She had no hope against that black armor, Buffy knew it.

Giles had had Mr. Pointy stored away inside of his pocket. He knew she would want him, Kendra's gift. he had a sword also, behind his back. "Buffy!" He shouted to her. She knew by his tone what he was about to do, she caught the sword in her left hand. Now she had two weapons but, really so did Vika. The six foot six amazon in that fearful black armor.

"Good one G, now we got ourselves more of an all out battle. Dunno why but, whatever." They both knew that Faith was asking why.

Just then several robed figures seemed to pop out to ground and, air. "What?" Giles asked nobody, he was startled was all. The Keeper looked a bit, was it possible, uneasy?

"We are the Powers That Be. We have come to bare witness to this duel of succession. For balance must be restored. The one whom lives must die and, the one dead must be brought back to the world of the living. We have spoken. You will duel now so we may determine if we were wrong in choosing the one clad in black. Keeper your presents is not needed yet it is welcome for this event only." They all spoke, every last one of them, in unison. The ground shook slightly with their collective power. A fierce breeze stirred up but, the robes of the hooded figures did not so much as twitch.

"Well, these are odd house guests." Anya muttered. "Lemonaid all around?"

"Shut up." Giles growled through gritted teeth at the newly empowered vengeance demon. Anya heard his deadly grim tone and, fell silent. What did the one who was alive must, what, change places with the one whom was dead? What did that mean?

Buffy had no choice. Vika began to circle her, within the circle of robed, powerful and, deadly God like creatures. Buffy began to circle too.

Spike had heard everything that was going on, Vampire hearing, but he wished that he could've seen what was happening.

Until Buffy began to get slightly dizzy, they circled. Buffy had circled Vika's path as Vika had walked around Buffy, ever so slowly. Vika stopped then began to circle Buffy again. This time though Vika's sword, Doombreaker, came up and it too began to spin. It turned out that Vika was highly adept at blade wielding. She spun Doombreaker so fast that the sword began to look like a helicopter blade, cranked to nearly full speed.. It made an unpleasant buzzing in the air. Buffy knew that her death was coming.

Buzz, buzz, buzz went the blade, cutting though the air. It would not be long before it cut through Buffy herself. Giles felt sick. "Oh dear Lord." He said faintly.

"Oh hell. We got somebody who knows how to fight." Faith said. "Crap."

Buffy tried to spin her sword too but, she ended up dropping it instead. At once vika went for the killing blow. Mr. Pointy came up, of all things, to block the smooth swinging arc of Doombreaker. Crack! Mr Pointy died. He was split in two by Vika's Doombreaker.

Giles winced hard. "Oh no." He said.

"Poor Mr. Tingly." Faith said.

"Mr. Pointy!" Giles yelled a bit too loudly. He knew that he sounded as if he'd had an ardent love affair with the steak but, it had gotten them through a hell of a lot after all.

Buffy ducked the rest of the blow and, rolled. She managed to catch up her sword and charged Vika, whom dodged Buffy easily. Buffy attempted then to hamstring Vika but, no use. Clang! The sword bounced off of the tough armor. The duel had begun.

Chapter 6: Reflection:

What Willow was really doing was to try and contact Tara again, her spirit anyway. She failed for the fifth time in a row. "Damn it." She muttered. Instead she began now to ride around town, via mind control. She read all of the minds in Sunnydale this way. "Oh no." She murmured to herself. There seemed to be a disturbance going on over at Buffy's place. She found herself blocked by a powerful force of which she'd not encountered before. Then she knew who they must be. The Powers That Be or, something just as powerful. One of them did not fit the profile, a Keeper that was all. Half way through her sight of relief, Willow's breath stopped mid way in her lungs. Buffy was fighting for her, her life, she had to stop it and right now. The statement that Buffy had yelled at her slammed into Willow's mind with new meaning. "I am going to die today. And it's all because of you, what you did at the temple." Or, near enough. This is what Buffy had meant. "Oh what to do, what to do?" Willow fretted. "What do I do?" She couldn't just kill herself and, leave her friends behind to deal with whatever and, she could not grab power for herself just for her and, Tara's benefit. "Oh why do you have to follow such cruel rules of decency?" She muttered to herself in utter heartache. Torn between the best of both worlds, what was one to do? She knew now what was easy but, what was right? What was her way? What should she do? Suddenly, Willow knew what she would do. It was because, just as suddenly, she had felt a great evil coming and, fast. "Joe!" Willow yelled in her mind and, out loud. She broke the meditative connection with all of nature, which was painful to her.

"Ow. Yes? I had given you until Sunset you know." Joe said appearing right next to Willow, whom stood to face Joe head on.

"I need this power however, I want it gone after I help my friends. After that, I am going to join with Tara so, it will be only be for a short time, okay?"

"Fine. Sad this is your request. I would have liked you to stay on as my business partner. You are quite talented. I know that if I do not give this power of mine, you will simply take it and, be damned to whatever happens there after. So, here."

A purple light enveloped her. Willow had all of the power of both the Queen Demon of the temple and, a vengeance demon. She would feel no ill effects now, as she was a vengeance demon. She had immortality. She would never loose her powers. That was, until she died, until she killed herself. She would do this. Tara's loss had eclipsed even the pleasure of life, of living, for her now that Tara was dead. Willow did now care about dieing. She would be with her Tara and, that was Heaven to her. "Thank you Joe." Willow said and, vanished. Willow looked no different, like Anya looked no different now. Her first stop would be to go to Buffy's house and stop whatever was happening there and at once.

The First watched as the two fought. His man was standing by with the key just now, ready to open the gates and begin the end.

Willow appeared and, nearly got her head chopped off. She teleported again hastily. This time she landed on Gile's toe.

"Ow! Good Lord what or, who was that?" He asked indignantly.

"Things become blurred when one teleports. I landed right in the middle of this duel then had to act quickly so I didn't become a headless corpse, sorry." Willow said this all in a rush. "What the hell is going on Giles?" She asked angry now herself.

"Hey Wil." Faith said from behind Willow.

"Faith?" Willow asked spinning around on the spot.

"That's my name, you'll let me know if they change right? Thanks." She said sounding at once bored and, sarcastic.

"Well, how did you get here and, don't jump me like that. Unless you want a lightning bolt up your ass."

"Mmm...sounds kinky." Faith said offhandedly.

"Giles, how did she get here?"

"Camaro, stolen camaro." Faith said, answering for Giles.

"As you can see Willow, there is a duel going on. I trust you won't bother with it? Those figures are The Powers That Be." Giles said carefully.

"Yeah saw em during my meditation." Willow said.

"Wait." Anya broke in suddenly. Hey! Like me you were made a vengeance demon."

Giles blanched. "What?!"

"They asked her and, she accepted." Anya said not sounding pleased at all.

"Willow is this true, even after our talk?" Xander asked.

"Even after, I have to have her back. I am going after this, going to her." Willow said almost sadly. "Don't. I won't change my mind."

"Giles was indeed about to offer words of comfort to Willow but, he dropped his hand, which was about to pat the young Wiccan's shoulder. "Well, I am sorry to hear that at any rate." Giles said, sounding as he were about the start weeping.

"Tara was our friend too but you can't-" Xander began but, Giles cut him off with a shake of his head.

"This duel is to give Buffy what she deserves for serving so well for so long, for a Slayer. You broke the natural order when you brought her back."

"I know all I do is screw up Giles. You don't have to rub it in." Willow said harshly. "Sorry." She added. "In a ton of pain."

"It's alright Willow." Giles said calmly.

"I'm gonna help you then, I'm gonna go, nothing you can say." Willow said quietly but with vast amounts of finality in her tone. Faith was watching the fight so, she didn't nod as the others did, somberly.

How Giles ached inside, deep within himself. From there, to without, he hurt all over. "I understand Willow, oh how I understand."

Another outburst would do nothing. Would not bring Tara back or, change her mind so Willow only nodded back. "Good." She said. "_I don't know how you could understand." _Willow said into Giles's mind.

Giles controlled his flinch. _"Jenny." _He told Willow mentally. That was all it took for Willow to begin sobbing openly, on the inside, just one word. If he were being completely honest with himself, he was doing the same thing she was doing, grieving.

Dawn didn't know what would happen to her if Buffy died today. Well, were they even Sisters or, was Dawn nothing at all?

Chapter 7: Gates:

Unnoticed, Faith muttered to herself. "There goes the window." About the camaro she'd stolen at the gas station earlier that day.

This was because, Vika's foot had gone through the a fore mentioned window with a loud crash. The crash seemed to wake Buffy up. She battled on even harder. She attempted to bring down the sword, flat of the blade, like a club. Like a greased eel the larger woman twisted away. Vika had attempted a front kick straight at Buffy's face and, ended up breaking the window of Faith's stolen car. Vika tried to backhand Buffy with Doombreaker as she had removed her foot from the front of the car. Swish! The blade just missed Buffy again as Buffy threw herself down to the ground. Buffy picked up her sword again. She was pushed up against the side of the car again. Vika was getting ready for another kick. That kick would take Buffy's head off, possibly literally. Buffy had a thought. As Vika drove home the kick, Buffy let the other woman get her foot stuck inside of the car, the window was not in the way this time. Buffy did this by dodging Vika's kick for the second time in as many minutes. Buffy jumped on to the roof of the car, threw the sword like a throwing knife right at the head of Vika, whom was wearing a war helm. However, when Buffy saw Vika bat her sword away, Buffy made the leap. Wrapping her arms around Vika's neck Buffy also managed to tare off the war helm then, to get Vika into a strangle hold.

"She's got her now." Faith said, referring to Buffy.

Vika twisted her shoulders, trying to free herself. Vika and, Buffy were the same in the strength department. But then, Buffy got her fingernail on to Vika's face. She then managed to draw first blood of the fight by tearing Vika's lip wide open. Vika smiled. This was not seen by Buffy, as she was on Vika's back. Giles was not on Vika's back however and, he saw what Buffy did not see. Vika's smile. As blood ran down her lip and chin , Vika lost all control. She bellowed as she threw Buffy across the yard like a raging bear. Buffy attempted to scramble upright again. She was kicked back across the yard in the other direction.

"A Berserker." Giles whispered in awe. "There has not been one born for near on to nine centuries. Buffy is doomed. Buffy has not been fighting as greatly as she has for nothing. For all intent and, purposes vika has just been playing with Buffy." Everybody took notice of that little bit of news.

"Damn." Faith whispered to herself.

"Yes Faith, damn indeed." Giles said dryly.

Buffy's and, Vika's eyes met. Buffy tried to back away, to fight back. Buffy charged the other woman with the intent to kill. Vika spun and, ducked with such speed and, power that even Buffy could not match it. Doombreaker cleaved Buffy in two.

The First watched as blood rained down upon the front lawn of the Summers home. He watched as the weak humans acted accordingly. He found humans to be both boring and, predictable. It was time to act. He took the key out of his pocket then, teleported to the local school library. He turned the key in the lock of the gates. They opened form him at once.

"What the fuck!" Faith cried standing up sharply, she had been sitting in a chair on the porch.

"Good Lord! Buffy no!" Giles screamed.

Xander looked felt and, possibly looked, as if he'd gotten punched in the balls and, slapped in the face at the same time. "Oh my God! Buffy!" He screamed.

"Oh no, she's dead isn't she? Sad." Anya said as if not believing her own words.

Dawn fainted.

Spike heard what must have happened in his hole. He lost it. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He shrieked, pain riddled.

"First I watch Tara then- Buffy...no, no." Willow said then, sobbing, she vanished.

"I am so sorry I had to kill your friend." Vika said, coming down from the rage now. It was like being on a high. Vika sank to her knees. She saluted her fallen fellow Slayer then, stood again. Vika sheathed her sword in the holster across her broad black armored back. Vika then met the eyes of the other Slayer whom, looked like she wanted to fight Vika. Vika stared, confused, back at the other Slayer. Vika stood back and awaited the next action of what came next.

"As am I." Chandler said.

"It is done. Balance and, power has shifted to you one clad in black. And you as well one called Faith." The Powers That Be Said. "The one whom was killed and then brought through the other side unjustly shall now be restored to full power and life." They gestured as one. "Behold the White Witch." Suddenly she was standing there. One thing more. We cannot act so beware of the Hellmouth War." They vanished as one. A confused followed in the wake of the figures.

Hearing rustling, they all turned as one, aside from the out cold Dawn. They stood rooted to the spot. The White Witch was her. Buffy's body was limp now. It, for the time being, was also forgotten. For, fully restored and unharmed seeming, with her soul and, body fully intact, as it must be, and, smiling in her blue shirt, with a small hole in it, was...Tara.

"W-where is she?" Tara asked. Faintly confused and, worried.

"Oh dear Lord." Giles muttered. Tara could not fly, could not teleport and, could not be brought to Willow via teleportation.

"Willow?" Tara asked, beginning to cry. "Where is my Willow?" Tara flicked her head from side to side, looking for her lover.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go find her Anya." Xander commanded, his tone frantic.

"Yes, yes, go and find her Anya. As a reborn vengeance demon you are able to teleport after all. Please? Go and get her, fast." Giles said the panic plane in his own voice, Giles was on the verge of tears. "Please? We have lost Buffy, we can't Willow also."

"I can't. I wouldn't even know where to begin." Anya said sounding bewildered and, helpless.

"You mean you won't try." Xander snapped.

"Please Xander that's not helping." Giles shouted.

Tara felt a sick ache spreading through her. She took a few steps forward until she stood on the edge of the porch. "Willow." She whispered, tears splashing on to her holed, light blue shirt. Then, from the direction of the high school, came both the sound and, sight of...the explosion. Tara swayed on the spot. She burrowed her face in her soaking wet trembling hands. Everybody else, but Dawn who was still out, gazed in a daze of stunned shock towards the school.

After watching both her Girlfriend and, her best friend die; Willow was just done, with it all. She saw the Keeper vanish right before the rest of the powers that be. Willow did not care anymore about anything, so...why keep living? Why try anymore if all she did was hurt everybody who she cared about? Why? She wouldn't anymore, she was done. The words of Ocyrus ran though her head. Willow's plan was to stake herself out right at the gates of the Hellmouth. She would destroy the gates so no more dark being could jump through and hurt her friends. Yes, no more. It was over complete.

The first sensed the dark Witch coming. "She's here." he said in that deep voice.

In a daze of emotional pain, Willow popped into the library of Sunnydale High. She had gone to the place with the most evil. She was numb so she did not feel shock to discover The Keeper and, Joe at the entrance of the Hellmouth gate. The Keeper pocketed a key.

"I should have mentioned. Never trust a demon." Joe stated reasonably.

"Dear girl. You know not of what you meddle." The robed figure said in a deep booming voice.

"I have nothing left to loose now. I had everything in my Tara, not the magic, I see that now. I may not be able to kill you both with my meager store of power but, I can blow this gate to well...Hell." Willow took a deep breath. "It is done!" Willow screamed. Everything was drowned out by a white hot brightness and, Willow's on going screech. "Aaaaaaah!"

Time passed that day. Nothing was left of the school. Tara was devastated. A woman in a white robe found her at the site of the explosion, seven days later.

"Hello dear Wiccan." The woman said, kindly.

"Hello." Tara said, she sat on a bench across the street from the now, gone, school. "Please sit if you want." Tara continued listlessly.

"Thank you." The woman said smilingly, sitting beside Tara. Moments past.

"Willow is safe. She misses you terribly. Her rage was even more powerful on the other side. Know that she was sentenced to a Hell Dimension but, I had it her sentence reduced. She wanted to come back but, I only have so much power." The woman said softly and, gently. There the larger cosmic rules of which must be followed. Her body was destroyed and, it would have been painful for her to come back. She will come back as a ghost, to help you via possession. Do you consent to be possessed by Willow?" The woman looked seriously into Tara's now wet blue eyes intently.

"I-I don't want to be rude but, who-"

"Who am I." The woman said, not asked, she had known what Tara was about to say. "I am Gia, so you can call me." The woman, Gia, said."

"B-but that is the name of our Goddess." Tara said, still dazed.

"Oh, so it is." Gia chuckled.

"That is the message she wanted me to give you, you are okay with the possession?"

"Yes, I want her." Tara said. "Even if it means crossing the borders between life and, death to do it. Selfish right?"

"No Tara." Gia said gently.

"I don't want to hurt anybody." Tara said.

"I will be sure that you do not. What happened to you two is not fair Tara." The woman got up to leave, patting Tara's shoulder.

"Thank you!" Tara called as Gia waved, yards away then, she vanished.

"Gia said it would be okay to link our powers during this war too." Willows voice said, waking Tara later that night, midnight.

"Oh?" Tara asked fighting to wake for her Willow. There she stood, in the clothes she'd died in. But, Willow was smiling.

"May I? Need the old invite."

"Sure." Tara said. Her old shyness in evidence but, only slightly. Tara and, Willow were both smiling. The war had begun but, they now had each other.

Tara and, Willow talked more once the white light faded away in their old room in Buffy's house. They more talked after their joining.

Epilogue: The Hellmouth War Begins:

Angle, the covens around the world, others. We must have help, must help one another. Even after the explosion at the school, the first is back. We need everybody to defeat him and, his hordes. Tara and, Willow are our secret weapon but, they have their limits. Demons have been popping up everywhere. Please write back soon. We need all of you.

Giles.

I understand Drusilla has returned and, began to help The Scoobies. Spike did also, as well as Angle. They and, the two Slayers, Faith and, Vika hit the streets. The covens all over the world were sent out. For all over the world, The First was gaining a firm foothold.

And, so it was that a global conflict began against the first. Anya has hit upon a possible way of killing the first. We will see.

Giles, I hope we can stop this soon. The Watchers headquarters have been breached and, our leader had been slain. I am the acting head of The Watcher's Council. Will the help of our allies I am certain that we will gain the victiory, hope your well.

Chandler.

Chandler. I am well and, we are at last seeming to drive back the forces of evil. We have The Seed Of Order. We have a way. A way to end this.

Giles.

To everybody. So sorry we left you, I was killed and, Willow is with me forever now. We miss you all and, I hope that we are close to winning the war. Me and, Willow are at peace now.

Tara-Willow.


End file.
